I'll Never Let You Fall
by JEK623
Summary: "I'll never let you fall." Jack reminds her, and she can't help but run back over to him and kiss him again. -Jenley.


**I'll Never Let You Fall**

_A/N: Jack and Henley (Jenley) of Now You See Me. I just ship them. But I do ship others, so send me NYSM prompts and I'll do them. _

_For brobaker. _

_._

_"The closer you look, the less you see." -Now You See Me. _

_._

Henley glances across the stage, another ball of nervousness bouncing in her stomach. Bubbles made her vision on him opaque, but she could tell he was grinning at her encouragingly. She could hear the vibration of Merrit's weak chuckle as she sprinted across the stage, encapsulating herself in Danny's bubble.

She twirled and whirled around in the ball, the spotlight beating down on her, reminding her of when she used to lay by her family's pool in the summer sun. But then-

_Pop!_

Her balloon had popped and she was flipping down, down, down, something they had scripted, but not this soon. Just as the red velvet carpet came closer, closer to her, she braced herself for the pact, slamming force; instead, she felt warmth.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Merrit and Danny were standing on the stage, mouths wide open in shock. Henley could faintly hear the techs swarming around her, asking if she was okay, as she slowly turned to see a breathless Jack holding her tightly against him.

One arm braced the small of her back, the other locked behind her knees. He smiled down at her, as she stared at him in complete bewilderment. "What-"

"I'll never let you fall," he tells her, letting her knees go, as she fell onto shaky feet. Danny gave Jack a strict look as the younger magician clambered up onto the stage, back to his respectful spot in the wings, followed by a smirking Merrit.

"Shall we try again, Henley?" asks a tech, as Henley glances at Danny still frozen in his spot on the stage.

"Can we have a break?" she asks, as the tech agrees and calls out to everyone else. The redhead magician sinks down into a velvet red seat, a finger pressed to her temple. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply. All she could picture was whirling, whirling, whirling in the air and the loud popping noise forever etched into her brain.

Her breath hitches, as a sudden feeling of paranoia washes over her. It didn't help that there was a hot, seductive breath on the back of her neck.

Afraid to open her eyes, she just breathes.

"You okay?" his warm voice asks, like melting chocolate. His hands are on her shoulders, flexing and gentle. She gives a barely-audible shake of her head. She can feel his hands holding her against the seat, calming her shaking shoulders.

"I've just-" she whispers, choking on the nerves, "I've never been scared to do a trick; Danny and I worked together for so long, but we've never done anything with floating. And the fact that I was almost a magician pancake-"

The more she speaks, the more her voice rushes, quivering, like her lips, which Jack is trying hard not to focus on. He reaches out, fingers fanning over her pallid cheek, feeling her shake.

Cracking an eye open, she can see the worried crease in his forehead, and concern thick in those warm eyes..

"I'm scared that it's me," she continues, "What if I mess up tonight and I ruin the show, then the Eye won't accept us and-"

He cuts her off by pressing his warm pink mouth to hers.

Her eyes widen in shock, as his skilled fingers grasp her shaking elbows to keep her steady. Gaining confidence, she kisses back, her fingers branding over his arms, steadying herself against him.

His breath hitches as she kisses back, leaning into him, seeming to forget kissing again.

"Miss Reeves," a voice interrupts, and the two snap apart, pink tinting their cheeks as they look at the frazzled tech, who seems to not realize their previous position, "are you ready to try again?"

Instead of walking down to the stage with her, Jack positions himself where he'd caught her before. Raising an eyebrow, Henley glances at Danny, who's jaw is steeled. She can practically hear Merrit's cackles.

"I'll never let you fall." Jack reminds her, and she can't help but run back over to him and kiss him again.

~fin.~

_A/N: It's not really good, but I just had to do this for brobaker. :) 3 Gimme NYSM prompts if you want ;) _


End file.
